


It's Harry

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: This is a follow up to my drabble "A Little Light Stalking" where Harry buys Draco a cup of tea and teases a bit.





	It's Harry

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarryland game
> 
> 122 - 622 words  
> Prompt: How do you take your tea?
> 
> Super huge thanks to my amazing and wonderful Alpha reader Chris and my phenomenal Beta Maesterchill. Love you guys!!

Tea for Two was the newest shop on Diagon, just across from Fortescue's and the cozy cafe was filled with delicious aromas, coffee and pastries and the subtle undertone of bergamot. He found a table in the back by a window and led the way, looking back to be sure that Draco followed close behind. 

“How do you like your tea?” Harry asked after Draco sat down, anxious to make a good impression. Pale brows rose in surprise before he answered. 

“Earl Grey, milk, no sugar please. Thank you, Potter.”

Harry smiled before turning and making his way to the counter. As he waited, he watched Draco fidget with his shirt cuffs and take a deep breath. His hair was longer than at school, softly framing his face and Harry's fingers itched to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

Returning to the table, he placed the cup on the table in front of Draco. Leaning close, he whispered into Draco's ear. “It's Harry”. He grinned at the slight shiver he saw before he stood and took his seat.

“So Draco, tell me what you've been up to.”


End file.
